


A Fiery Succubus and his hunter.

by Sumireswan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace can use his fire power, Ace is a bratty succubus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Hunter and succubus!AU, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Smoker hates but loves him, Submission, Whitebeard is mentioned, and is sensitive to a certain material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumireswan/pseuds/Sumireswan
Summary: Smoker is a demon hunter and Ace the demon he hunts. Ace challenges him and Smoker manages to get him in line.But is it only about his duty as a hunter?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Fiery Succubus and his hunter.

You could find few people who managed to set foot outside their houses in the middle of the night: the delinquents looking for victims to kill and rob or the hunt for demons.  
Demons are creatures of the darkness who moved especially when the sun went down, the darkness made them stronger and more able to move.  
Smoker at that moment was working to track down one of them.  
He had a specific goal but after hours of research he didn't have a damn thing in his hand. In the end his search finally led him to the path that took to the church a few meters outside the village, a building abandoned for years and almost more like a ruin than a sacred place.  
Smoker stared at it from afar thoughtfully, maybe going there was exactly what the bastard he was hunting expected from him, but never mind ... in this way they would have avoided burning or destroying one of the hostels or houses of some villagers.

"As you wish, I'm coming to get you. What game do you want to play this time.... Ace?"

As he made his way to the church he began to remember the morning of that same day, when the message with the task to be carried out was communicated to him: 

"A new job? Where does it come from this time…."

Smoker lit a new cigar in order to prepare himself to read the message that contained his next job assignment.

According to the informations: A village, riots, causin troubles was a demon who was having fun wreaking havoc and teasing the men of the city....well it would be more fair to say that he drained their "barrels" every night. 

…..

A case of Succubus therefore.

They were the most frequent that happened to him. It seemed like the usual basic work to be done but Smoker's stoic and calm expression disappeared as he continued to read other details between the lines of the text.  
The succubus in question was a master in using fire and was exactly this ability of his that was causing a lot of trouble in the haunted village.  
So at this point he wasn't surprised when at the end he read the name of the demon he was supposed to chase: Ace.

"Tch! It's him again ... among all the demons….why him? What a pain in the ass."

Smoker snorted irritably, also throwing out a great deal of smoke.  
Seriously, dealing with demons and especially succubus was a big deal if that was Ace.  
In addition, it seemed the succubus was under the protection of one of the four most powerful demons around: Whitebeard.  
Just naming him was enough to make even the most experienced hunters tremble, and certainly Smoker wasn't a fool not to recognize his monstrous skills.  
Smoker mostly remembered Ace as a cheeky and confident demon who loved teasing him with his sarcastic jokes and… ..flirting with him.  
After all, he was a succubus, he had plenty of lust.  
But if Smoker still hadn't managed to catch him, it wasn't because Ace was just a demon capable of coaxing, besides the lascivious nature he was very strong, he possessed powerful techniques, especially when he used his fire powers, powers that had made him famous and also given the reputation of a dangerous demon.  
So he had to stop him, someone like him couldn't walk around as if nothing had happened.

Fortunately the village was six hours away and he was able to leave immediately and managed to arrive around the afternoon. When he arrived he was greeted by the inhabitants who explained the situation to him once more and then spoke to those who came in contact with Ace who could act as witnesses.  
Actually with the latter it was embarrassing more than expected.  
The men attacked by the alleged succubus to whom Smoker tried to ask some questions turned out to be useless: none of them could provide any useful information, the only thing those men remembered was that they had been "attacked" in their bed by a handsome boy and how he had made them felt good doing this and that, torturing them and not giving them respite all night until they were exhausted, yet judging by their expressions they didn't seem so traumatized by that experience….idiots.  
A waste of time.  
This thing began to irritate him a lot,and for what?  
Tired,he lit a second cigar to smoke.

And That was it.

Now he was throwing open the church doors to get in and track down Ace, if anything he was really in there waiting for him. There was nothing in place but the pews and altar filled with dust and cobwebs, along with other destroyed ornaments and cracks in the wall. Other than that the place was deserted, no one in sight, not even the shadow of a bat or nocturnal animal. But Smoker had to keep his guard up, he knew that the one there loved playing with him and surely he was just waiting for the right moment to jump out. At night these creatures move better and from that point of view he is at a disadvantage, plus Ace is quite confident in his abilities.That insolent.  
But that didn't mean Smoker didn't stand a chance against him, he has everything he needed to keep him at bay.   
So when he got to the center of the nave he thought it was enough and stopped.

<< You are really annoying, succubus.>>

Then he looked over the interior, from the ruined furniture to the wooden trusses and yelled upward as if someone could hear him.

<< Come out, let yourself be seen! >>

No reply.

<< You know I didn't come this far to play hide and seek with you all night,Ace. I am a man full of commitments. >>

After a while there were giggles.

<< Hey! Don't take it like that. Are you so impatient to get your hands on me Smokey? >>

<< I'm impatient to kick your ass. >>

Smoker informed him that in the meantime he was preparing to draw his jitte.

<< You are not nice at all,well .... if you really insist .... I'll satisfy you >>

Swirls of flames came from the top of the ceiling and Smoker dodged them by running to take cover behind a column.  
A recent attack that he managed to avoid easily, in fact it was just Ace's way of saying "hello". He could have done better than that.  
At that point he stepped forward using his staff as a shield and many flames appeared in front of him that united to form a shape that resembled a figure.

<< Here you are, it's been a long time. >>

He said now that he had his prey in front of his eyes again. The fire split and the succubus named Ace appeared from inside and then called him back to himself as if absorbing the fire through his hands and whole body.

<< "The White Hunter Smoker" when I heard the villagers would send you to stop me I realized that there would be fun Eheheh. >>

Ace had black hair and eyes of the same color. Unusual and cute freckles that lined his cheeks. Looking at him like this he looked like a boy like any human.

<< In tour place I wouldn't laugh, you made some mess here....How do you think to fix it? >>

But there were also those horns, wings and the long tail. All features that testified to his demonic nature.  
And together with the two tattoos he had on his body: the first placed on his lower abdomen was unmistakable, only the succubus had one from birth. And then the other on his back which symbolized Whitebeard's faction and the loyalty he had sworn to him.

<< You could ask the men of the village. They will know something about it….>>

Smoker felt that he was already reaching the limit of endurance, the brat wasn't taking it seriously.  
Anyway...was it his impression or were the clothes Ace was wearing more revealing and snug than usual?

<< What are you thinking about? You're staring at me so intently… seeing my body is turning you Smokey? >>

Ace asked him as he pulled the hem of his too short pants. 

<< I just thought that you are the usual. >>

Smoker tried to distract him, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having noticed his new outfit.

<< Come on, you can also admit how much you missed me.>>

The succubus hopped a little closer to the man and took his chin between his thumb and forefinger in a thoughtful sign as if he was trying to remember something.

<< How long has it been .... three or four months? The last time I remember the how hostel where you were staying went on fire right at the most inappropriate moment. >>

Ace chuckled at that anecdote but Smoker didn't seem of the same opinion as the memory still infuriated him. Especially if he remembered what happened after.

<< Because of you I had to pay all the owners for the damages! Did you know this? >>

His wallet was badly affected that day. Earnings from as many as five assignments spent to remedy Ace's disasters.

<< Oh I'm so sorry, really! >>

For the hunter those excuses sounded so fake and even accompanied by bad acting, to be honest.

<< I don't do anything with your excuses, come here and get caught rather! >>

<< So you want to pick up where we left off? Don't worry, but this time I'm going to get forgiven properly…. >>

Ace reached out to Smoker but he pushed him back by drawing his weapon against him.  
On the another hand the succubus didn't flinch but preferred not to get any closer.

<< You don't understand, as I have already told I'm not here to play with you. >>

The hunter seemed very threatening and serious in his intentions, he was ready to fight him seriously. Instead in response Ace raised an eyebrow with "so what?" Expression and gave a long sigh of disappointment. He was visibly bored with that story.

<< Aaah Smokey you say so every time! But I know you actually like this game we are playing…..>>

Without warning he sprinted quickly and ended up behind the hunter, so close to him that he could whisper in his ear.

<<...oh yes~ you love it! >>

Got annoyed Smoker pulled out his weapon to hit him but Ace had already dissolved in many small flames and then returned to him to attack him finding Smoker ready to welcome him again with his weapon to face him.  
Ace, however, noticed that the hunter seemed distracted evidently the words before had caught him on the spot.  
They just hit and dodge each other's blows for a while until the Succubus decided to provoke him again with his words.

<< You seem distracted. Does the truth hurt you so much? >>

<< What did you say??!>>

Ace swung the stick to attack him but when he thought he hit him the Succubus   
took advantage of his distraction to make him lose his balance and drop the jitte from his hand.

<< Got you~>>

At that point not only the weapon fell with a thud to the ground but also Smoker followed by Ace who ended up on him, blocking him to the ground with his thighs.  
Ace smiled happy with his victory.

<< Hehehe looks like I beat you. >>

<< Bastard…!>>

The succubus blew his hot breath on his face and for some reason Smoker suddenly became more docile.  
He had just been enchanted by his succubus abilities and as a man he could no longer resist. Just a little more and Smoker would be crazy about him.   
Normally on humans it works right away but hunters have some resistance.   
But to be honest Ace preferred the hunter when he was more restless, this made everything spicier, but at the worst ... he hadn't left him a choice.

<< Nnnh...you are gonna me feel good like you always do.>>

Ace and Smoker had more than just the relationship between a hunter and his prey. Meeting him Smoker, as much as it cost him to admit, he had broken one of his rules about the honor of a hunter: be enchanted by a demon, have sex with them.  
Yes, this story had been going on for months and months, their first meeting in an exotic and distant country proved fatal. What Smoker remembered was the moon, the cold of the desert night, and a warm mouth on him, like the rest of Ace's body as he pressed against his panting and nailed the hunter's shoulders as he was fucked by him against the wall of the alley.  
After that experience the hunter promised several times that he would never do it again, but no matter how hard he tried to resist he ended up falling for it anyway, Ace knew how to convince him and undermine his principles ... however it was not the demon to blame , but him. In fact, Smoker should catch him once and for all and put an end to his mess and also to their relationship.

<< So know accept your defeat. >>

Ace drew a line on Smoker's chest, his index finger emanating a pleasant warmth that caused shivers down Smoker's back who couldn't help but stare at the demon with an almost comical expression.  
Noticing his reaction Ace gave him a mischievous grin.

<< What happens? Are you left speechless? >>

The demon teased him.

<< I know your body, do you think I don't know what it wants from me? >>

The hunter answered with a hiss and Ace laughed again. Smoker was visibly frustrated and cornered, that was why he couldn't come up with an answer to use against him. Evidently the spell was about to get the better of him and talking raised his concentration.

<< I could incinerate you in a moment but it would be a real waste. >>

As he said this, his finger started running again on Smoker's chest but his fingertip pushed further down to touch him at the waist. Reaching that point he raised his eyes and looked at him with a look full of impatience.  
He leaned his face towards him and the hunter could see the black eyes of the other burning with lust.  
Ace licked him on the chin.

<< I can't resist .... let's have some fun. Put your job aside and think of me while I give you the best blowjob of your life.>>

A hand slipped between Smoker's legs and massaged between them from above the fabric of his pants in an attempt to stimulate and tease him a little before the real action.

<< The men of the village didn't satisfy me. ... while you oh I know you will. >>

He said as he fiddled with the belt of his pants before undoing it.

<< I bet you're thinking that too, right? You want to fuck me here, right now. >>

But before he could completely remove the belt and proceed to lower his pants he was stopped by Smoker who grabbed him by the wrist.

<< You are really a little imp. >>

Before he could somehow retort Smoker pulled him close and his lips and Ace's curled up against each other. The two began to kiss voraciously and with their tongues thrusting into their mouths and making humid sounds.  
Oh yes, Ace had missed doing this, but what he was worshiping at the time was Smoker's hands on his ass as well. It seemed he had finally fallen under his spell. Ace grinned satisfied.  
Smoker was always hard to convince but by playing the right cards he could be able to make him give in.  
Even though under spell he had done nothing but expose her repressed sexual desires.

Smoker's hand moved and ran on the demon's legs until it reached his hips and then still holding him locked made him sit on his lap.This initiative began to intrigue Ace.

<< Oooh what are you gonna do to me now? >>

He asked feeling that the other was holding him.

<< Something like...letting me ride you? >>

<< Sorry, I have an idea in mind that you won't like. >>

Click.

The sound of handcuffs being closed.  
The demon found his wrists handcuffed with handcuffs but when he tried to look at them better he realized that trying to break them would be useless.The handcuffs were made of a special demon-proof material and in this way in addition to being resistant he could not fly or use his fire powers.

<< When->>

With an unkind move Smoker forcefully reversed the positions and ended up on top of Ace, completely dominating him.

<< I hope you don't mind this change of plans. >>

He told him as the demon grimaced in pain both from the way he found himself against the floor and from the contact with the handcuffs that made him feel vulnerable.

<< Hey Smokey what joke is this? Free me immediately! You are a fucking asshole, do you know that? >>

While Ace was protesting against him, the hunter just retrieved his jitte and shook off the dust. Then he gave him a stern look.

<< Did you seriously believe that I would fall for it? You can't fool me every time with that slutty attitude of yours. I have enough nerves of steel to resist your demonic whispers. Listen, we'll do things in my way now.>>

<< You love doing what exercises authority huh? >>

But the other instead of listening to him was quietly pulling a cigar out of his pockets and even after having done so he did not speak to him. There was a few moments of silence where the hunter just looked at him without batting an eyelid and continuing to smoke undisturbed. Hating that silence Ace growled his disappointment at him.

<< What are you going to do now? Will you hand me over to the villagers then? >>

<< Well,maybe they would be happy and not only them. There are several people who would like to see you handcuffed. >>

<< Including you? >>

The other said addressing a mischievous smile and Smoker found himself sighing heavily.

<< ...I'm serious, you will remain handcuffed and I will keep an eye on you all night if necessary. >>

<< Thoughtful, I will reciprocate by offering you a good show to watch. >>

Smoker ignored yet another brazen attempt to provoke him and flirt with him.  
Instead he went to sit on the other side.  
Back against the wall and his weapon leaning against the wall while his arms remained folded.  
Ah so that meant he was serious? Beyond belief.

Although Ace was feeling a little angry with him, he was not quite willing to give up on the hunter yet. Her succubus lust could no longer resist because he remained unsatisfied.  
Ace licked his lips as he gazed over the hunter's muscular body, focusing mostly on his exposed chest and abs.  
Smoker had his damned nature as a man of honor who occasionally bothered Ace but besides being a handsome man that rough side of him made him want to fuck with him like two beasts.

Ace spread his legs towards Smoker and pushed his hips in his direction.  
He was already beginning to be hard and excited, his body was shuddering to draw the hunter towards him, calling him back as the nectar of flowers did to bees.

<< Look at me, I'm here and so helpless. Don't you want to take advantage of it? >>

<< And what makes you think that I will do it? >>

Smoker asked him leaning the chin on the palm of his hand.

<< Well maybe because you like me? >>

Ace joked with a wink at Smoker and he rolled his eyes and snorted.

<< Tch, you are too brat for my taste, the only thing I can give you is an intense session of discipline. >>

<< Then do it. >>

<< Are you testing me? >>

<< I want your cock so bad. >>

Ace said licking his lips and Smoker seemed to flinch with his menacing demeanor.

<< Come on Smokey, if I'm bad, just give me a lesson, it's a good deal, isn't it? >>

Smoker took the cigar out of his mouth and pressed the tip to the ground.  
once it was off, he stood up and under Ace's gaze he unbuckled the belt of his pants.

<< You want it so much? Then take it. >>

Smoker pulled it out of his pants and guess what? It was already hard.  
That scoundrel played dirty.  
He gestured for Ace to come closer and the succubus crawled over there in a seductive way by swaying his tail and ass.  
When he finally had that glorious cock in front of his face he purred and as the hunter guided him to his mouth he obediently parted his lips to get busy with his expert and warm mouth.  
At first the succubus began to lick the meaty erection on the sides, lapping every inch of it with his tongue.  
He gave small kisses on the tip and some lapped before going down and licking the base. Then he also took care of Smoker's testicles taking one in his mouth and working his tongue around them.  
Smoker expressed his approval by stroking Ace's black hair. He seemed very pleased and satisfied with the dedication the demon showed as he tasted his cock like a hungry slut.  
The succubus took it all into his mouth and started to go back and forth with its head. His warm mouth enveloped him and the hunter held him by the strands of hair to warn him not to stop and continue.  
Shit, he would have wanted to come in his mouth and just the thought alone could be enough to do it right now.  
But at the last Ace chose to stop and looked up to meet Smoker's eyes which made him understand that he did not approve of his move. But Ace smiled at him and licked the tip slowly as if he wanted to taste every inch of the skin.

<< Mmmh Sir hunter~ what a nice and big cock you have. >>

Ace said before giving a long lick on its length and blowing on it.

<< there's something I've been wanting to do for a while... >>

And without warning instead of taking it back in the mouth to suck it, the succubus gave it a small bite on the tip. Smoker, totally taken aback, let out a groan.  
Then he immediately sought Ace's gaze, and that bastard had a very pleased expression on it. 

<< Little revenge…or maybe you liked it? >>

Smoker felt seething both from the impudence of the succubus and because the little imp was also aware that he actually liked it….a lot.  
But he will pay for it.  
The hunter grabbed him by his black hair roughly.

<< You are so witty despite the situation. Let's start to make something clear….>>

With another tug on his hair he turned him around putting him in all fours.  
While Ace was turned Smoker was holding his wrists behind his back with one hand and with the other he started looking for something in his coat.

<< This is an accessory I recently bought just for you, considered yourself honored you brat! >>

He pulled a circular object out of his pocket and showed it to him. At first glance it looked like a simple ring but when Ace could see that it was made of the same material as the handcuffs he was wearing he doubted Smoker would propose to marry him at such a time.  
Oh well, even if it wasn't a marriage proposal he had to admit that he was almost flattered by this unexpected surprise.  
Ace burst out laughing.

<< Someone like you with such a not so innocent accessory? Really?? I didn't expect you to be a dirty pervert Smokey! Man of honor my ass! >>

<< This man of honor will open your ass if you don't shut your mouth. >>

Smoker threatened him waving the ring between his fingers, earning a mocking smile from the succubus.

<< Pppff...if you hope that stupid toy will make me beg you are wasting your time! >>

<< We'll see,Ace.>>

At that point he made Ace wear the ring and as soon as it comes in contact with his skin he suddenly feels a strange sensation.   
Ace felt his arousal grow and trapped in a warm grip. Smoker stroked him between his legs and with the fingers he touched the wet tip in circular motions.

<< You Succubus are so greedy, you have to take the necessary precautions. >>

He said as Ace was leaning against his body and shivering.  
Her body was becoming more and more sensitive and rubbing against him in an attempt to seek as much contact as possible made him understand that she needed him. But Smoker was holding the reins now and until the succubus begged him or explicitly said what he wanted he would continue to have his way.

Completely at his mercy the hunter was able to get his hands on that body that had so often managed to tempt him: Ace's body, even now that he was powerless, was so warm and felt like fire. While Smoker was touching him he could hear the other's labored breathing and his gasps if he touched him in some sensitive point. Finally with his hands he reached Ace's nipples and began to play with them holding and pulling them with his fingers.  
Ace groaned annoyed and at the same time stimulated by that pleasant torture. He loved it when Smoker touched them with his big fingers. The hunter meanwhile began massaging the succubus's chest as well as squeezing the nipples.  
With these attentions the succubus began to moan more than he wanted but it was the fault of that ring ... he squeezed his thighs while Smoker lowered himself more and more on him until he covered him with his muscular body and so Smoker's erection was perfectly adherent to Ace's buttocks. He felt like leaving a deep sigh of dissatisfaction. He wanted to be fucked, damn.   
But the hunter was already ready to move on to the next phase and interrupting what he was doing went down to Ace's black shorts to pull them down.  
Once he done Smoker's hands grabbed her butt and spread it out to show the succubus entrance. He immediately began to penetrate it with a finger and move it inside. Ace winced when a second was added immediately and his hole was scissored with rough movements by the hunter.   
When Smoker pulled them out the entrance narrowed and opened in need of refilling. Ace was so good at getting his body to speak but the Smoker first wanted to know his thoughts through the sound of his voice and tell him what he wanted.

<< You are strangely silent Ace ... is there anything you would like to tell me? >>

<< Fuck you.>>

Ace said as he gave him a cheeky grin. 

<< Wrong answer.>>

And to put it back in its place, he pulled his tail making it curl up on the ground in spasms of pleasure.   
Interesting information: Demons had sensitive nerves on their tails and knowing this could prove very useful if used in the right way.  
Even if before he used it for very different contexts.  
Smoker said as he positioned his cock towards Ace's entrance. Despite the impassive tone, his intent to provoke him was evident.  
The succubus instinctively pushed towards it and realizing how desperate he was he bit his lip. But no he couldn't say anything to Smoker. Or rather he didn't want to admit it. Then Smoker pushed into him slowly and then sink as far as he could get, making the other moan again,this time emitting almost sweet cries. It was amazing how adorable the voice of such a brat could become.  
Smoker kept pushing his cock into Ace in and out, fucking him as he pleased.  
Since Ace still persisted in not wanting to say what would free him from that torture Smoker decided to give him a little more encouragement by grabbing his tail and pulling it. As expected he moaned aloud and teared wet his freckled cheeks. He had seriously reached the limit, he couldn't take it anymore.  
Below his legs his erection twitched.

The succubus began to give in, that damn ring made him frustrated and so did the hunter. Although Smoker sinked into him he didn't feel free to come the way he wanted to achieve pleasure.  
Ace wanted to be released and satisfied immediately.

<< Shit! I can't resist anymore! >>

He hissed between moans while Smoker was still continuing to fuck him.

<< I want to come- fuck! Get this shit off me! >>

<< You don't do the cheeky anymore now….change your mind?>>

Smoker asked as he pushed deep inside him.

<< Aah just...take it off! P-please! Let me come! Please! >>

Ace was literally begging for him.

<< Please! I want to come! Let me….mmh? I'm begging you. Make me cum with your cock and fill me with it! Please Smoker...>>

Hearing his name pronounced like this and without any distortion. Heh that succubus knew how to play his cards well. But for the hunter it was enough, it was what he hoped to hear. So Smoker removed the ring and rubbing his calloused hands on the succubus's cock gave him the command he had been waiting for to hear and with a powerful thrust he slipped his cock inside him.

<< Come for me. >>

At that command Ace let himself be overwhelmed by orgasm and his hot cum ended up on Smoker's hand who in turn reached orgasm with him by pouring into Ace and filling him with his cum deep down.  
Both of them looked exhausted, even the succubus who gained energy through sex and the seed of the men he craved so much now was all shaking and slumped against the cold floor.   
Smoker stroked Ace's hips and while the latter was still slumped to the ground and with his body trembling from the deep orgasm achieved he did so: he freed him from the special handcuffs.  
Ace turned his face slightly to look at the hunter from under his black hair. He couldn't help but smile.

<< What are you smiling at? >>

Smoker was brusque in his question, evidently because he knew what the other was thinking.

<< Eheh I have to admit: Every now and then you just manage to surprise me. I like you. >>

<< Oh so you like me you said...>>

He said it as if it didn't touch him but this did not change the demon's amused expression.

<< And the thing is mutual right? Because nobody had fucked me like this until now. Above all a hunter who says he wants to catch me at any cost...>>

<< Well better if you don't get used to it, you may regret it in the future. >>

Smoker answered like this but more than an advice for Ace it seemed he was speaking to himself.

<< You have your own way of putting the demons you hunt down in their place. >>

<< Only if it is about you I go...this far. >>

Smoker pointed out and that made Ace smile.

<< Eheheh then I'm happy if I'm the only one you give this treatment! >>

He gave Smoker a broad smile that unlike his usual ones seemed sincere, spontaneous,looking at it he felt his heart speed up with its beats. Damn, in moments like these he seems so human...cute.  
Smoker will never get used to it.

The sun that announced to rise soon was their signal to say goodbye.  
Ace and Smoker were at the back of the church and the forest just a few meters from them. Ace gave his word that he would leave (not really to please the hunter, he had nothing to do there now. He could go home satisfied.)

Before taking off, Ace approached  
to Smoker's face to lick his ear and then print a kiss on it just before Smoker was about to hit him with a punch.

<< Since you like it so much we can continue playing the prey and the hunter hehe to be honest I'm having a lot of fun top. >>

<< Next time I will not go light with you, remember that. The good time that I take you seriously. >>

<< You are tenacious uh? >>

Then as if he had just remembered something important.

<< Aah I forgot! I told my father about you .... he told me that you are not that bad after all. I think he likes you, isn't it fantastic? >>

At that news Smoker almost swallowed one of his cigars in amazement.

<< For heaven's sake, won't you be serious? >>

He was visibly perplexed.  
Not that Smoker was worried about having one of the most powerful demons in the world against him but what exactly had Ace told him?

<< Can I know what you told Whitebeard? I hope nothing strange that can be misunderstood- OHI! >>

Instead of answering his question, Ace rose even higher in flight and with a big smile greeted Smoker who was instead beckoning him to come down.

<< See ya Smokey! Byeeee!!>>

Too late.

"That bastard."

Smoker thought. Maybe letting him go had turned out to be a bad idea but by now it was too late to repent.  
That demon was starting to make him lose his credibility as a hunter.  
And with Whitebeard's "blessing" for their relationship they had the icing on the cake. Great. He wondered if he still had any dignity to be able to practice his profession again.  
Smoker didn't know where he would end up with Ace but he was sure of one thing: if anyone was going to hunt down that cheeky and fiery demon it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing Smoker surrounded by bratty and fiery boys. Bratty and fiery boys like Ace. And I don't know I wanted to do something spooky for Halloween. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I really love this ship!


End file.
